Face the World
by Katlyn Glass
Summary: Prequel to Repo! The Genetic Opera. The story of how Pavi slowly slipped into madness and the reason he wears women's faces. PavixOC


**Okay this is the first really dirty story. A coworker of mine is helping me write it so it switches POV a lot. Pavi starts the story then my oc Jocelyn. To fill you in, this story is set 4 or 5 years before Repo! Pavi has his original face and is a dashing playboy. Jocelyn is my oc. A 19 year old convent girl who loves Pavi. But the nuns don't approve of her interest in him at all. This is when they meet. REVIEW PLEASE **

Waking up in the middle of the night, to a cold sweat, I look outside my window to notice a light on across the way. / I let my bag drop to the floor and sit as if in pain on my bed. Removing my dress shirt to reveal long but shallow gashes all over my back. / Feeling restless and curiosity pulling my attention to the window repeatedly. I decide to check it out. / the closer I get I see lights flickering as if a tv is being watched / as I approach the window I see a beautiful young woman walk in sit down and undress halfway. I notice marks across her back, seemingly fresh. Sympathy hitting me in the chest, I can't help feeling I want to comfort her. / Someone knocks on the door. 'Come in' I say. a nun enters the room, looks at the TV screen then to me. 'If you would just listen to us and stop this...this infatuation with this god awful Paviche Largo...we wouldn't have to punish you so.' she says matter of factly. 'I understand.' I concede obediently. Satisfied by my reply she leaves. I look around before gingerly laying back, sighing, running my hands over my exposed flesh. / I see the nun leave the room and watch as this young woman lays back and begins to feel up her own soft skin. Thinking I would like to do the touching I wait to see where this leads, with anticipation. / A smile attempts to break across my face as I slowly penetrate my begging pussy, my thumb gently rubbing my clit. 'Oh' I gasp. / Realizing I too am touching myself I feel a little embarrassed, but it feels good. / Quiet breathless moans escape my lips. My legs squirm, toes pointing. / Muscles getting rigid, yearning for action, I hold back against my urges. Waiting. Breathing getting heavy. The sight of her soft skin, moving up and down sends a shiver down my back. 'Mmm' I groan. / Eyes rolling closed, biting my lower lip in an attempt at staying quiet but every once in awhile I can't help but moan 'oh, Pavi'. / No longer able to keep control of my passion I rap on the window lightly. / startled, I jump. My jaw dropping as I realize who it is. / I gesture to her to let me in. / I stumble to the window and open it. 'Oh my.' / 'beautiful woman, what is your name?' I say in a slightly commanding but pleasant tone. / I stammer a little and manage 'Jocelyn' staring in awe. / 'I can assume you now who I am.' I say with a touch of arrogance. I look her over with a grin and say 'you look delicious.' / I feel myself blushing deeply. 'thank you...you...look...amazing...especially in person...' I bite my lip. / 'Thank you, may I come in? It looks like you'd enjoy some company.' I say with a wink. / I nod vigorously 'yes of course.' / I hop in with ease. Staring at your lips I gesture for you to come closer to me. / I take a step and a half closer, licking my lips, looking at you with innocent eyes. / I run my hands through her hair. Then I take her hand and place it on my chest. 'You're trembling. Is something wrong?' / 'no...I just can't believe this...' I stutter, looking at my hand on your chest. / 'Believe it' I step in closer, breathing heavily into your hair. 'Tell me how it feels.' / ignoring the question I lay my head on his chest. 'Why are you here?' / 'I live across the courtyard. I saw your light on and was curious to see who'd be up at this hour.' / scoffing 'the sisters work me all night then beat me senseless.' / 'why would anyone lay a hand on such a beautiful body such as yours?' / I look up at you innocently, taking in your dashing features. 'For having lust in my heart for you.' / 'really?' I say with a smile. 'Want to show me how lustful?' / 'maybe' biting my lip again. / I look at your lips. 'How about kissing me right now?' / I lean up on my toes but hesitate... 'Why?' / 'because you want to.' I lean in close and kiss you anyway. / I moan slightly and wrap my arms around your neck. / I slip a little tongue, as I begin to run my hands up and down your bare upper torso. / Wincing a little being caught off guard, I relax some and slip my tongue back, twirling it around his, as I run my hands through his hair. / 'Mmmm' I rest my hands on her breasts massaging them gently. / 'Oh!' I breathe. I feel my skin flushing with color. / Still massaging I lean down and lick each nipple till they are erect and sensitive. / My legs begin to squirm, my eyes rolling back, I moan slightly. / Flicking my tongue rapidly on each nipple, I caress your sides, feeling your arousal mounting up. / I gasp, my nails gently clawing your neck. / Looking up to see your enjoyment, I place my lips around one and start sucking gently, tongue going around it in a rhythm. / 'Oh Pavi...' legs squirming further. / Slightly pinching your other nipple. I moan on the one I'm sucking. Losing room in my pants as my erection builds. / I look at him with wide eyes. / Feeling that you need some attention a little lower I slide my hand slowly to the underside of your skirt. / I jump a little. / Looking up into your eyes with a smile, I slide my fingers along her panties, massaging around the pussy lips. / i spread my legs a little. / I slide my hand inside the panties. I play with her clit, getting it hard, feeling a touch of wetness. / I gasp, knees getting weak. / Feeling it aroused I slip further down and enter with one finger, first slowly then fast. / breathing softly with quiet moans, I throw my head back, 'oh Pavi mi amor!' / I rise up from your breasts, fingers still playing with your wet pussy. I breath into your ear, 'mi Bellisima.' / 'kiss me' I call out. / I run my free hand through your hair as I kiss her deeply. / Kissing him back, confidence growing, I grab his erection to pull him towards my bed. / Pulling off my white tank top as I'm pulled by my throbbing cock, I say 'I like your enthusiasm' / 'I'm glad to hear that.' I lay back on my bed, taking in his chest with lustful eyes. / Slowly I climb onto you. I rest the base of my hard on against your wet panties. flexing my chest for before leaning in to neck you. / I push gently on his shoulders, moaning out, 'taste me...' / 'with pleasure' I say softly and with passion. I reach under your skirt to slide off your wet panties. I first inhale your essence, then I lick from the bottom of your pussy to the clit flicking it rapidly before going down again penetrating with my long tongue. 'Mmmmmm...' I moan. / I grab my sheets and clench them till my knuckles turn white, giggling, moaning, and squirming in sheer delight. / eager to taste her cumming I twirl my tongue around inside her while rubbing my thumb on her clit in slow circles. / 'mmmm!' I moan louder as i wrap my legs around his head, beginning to thrust my hips a little. My pussy burning with desire. / Feeling her thrust into my face, I lick harder and faster. Bringing my tongue to a point, then back to wide, feeling your juices flowing. Her clit dark red, fully out and about to climax, I rub around the base of it as she hit's her peak. / My vision gets blurry, feeling like I'm about to explode. 'Oh! ...Make love to me...' /


End file.
